The Man of Steel
"The Man of Steel" is the 1st movie of the 3rd level of The DC Movie Universe. Cast Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman and Bizarro Brooke Shields as Lois Lane Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor Luke Benward as Jimmy Olsen William Shatner as Perry White Gerard Butler as Steve Lombard Brooklyn Decker as Cat Grant Craig Robinson as Ron Troupe Stanley Tucci as Emil Hamilton Jane Fonda as Martha Kent James Pizzinato as Winslow Schott/Toyman Kate Bosworth as Lena Luthor Michael Dorn as Kalibak Michael Ironside as Darkseid George Clooney as Detective Dan Turpin Uma Thurman as Lieutenant Maggie Sawyer Dustin Hoffman as Bibbo Bibbowski Patrick Dempsey as Jor-El Dina Meyer as Lara Shailene Woodley as Lucy Lane J.K. Simmons as General Sam Lane Patrick Warburton as Otis Plot In the city of Metropolis, a strange portal opens and a creature steps out. He then calls Darkseid on a strange box and informs him that he's arrived. Darkseid then tells him, Kalibak, his son, to simply scout and investigate this planet and to not interact with anyone. Kalibak understands and then sets off to explore. Meanwhile, at the Daily Planet, Clark is working on an article when Steve Lombard, the sports writer for the paper, walks in after returning from covering the winter Olympics in Sochi. Clark is introduced to Steve due to him never meeting him because Clark started working at the planet while he was away. Perry, Lois, and Jimmy welcome him back. Steve then flirts with Lois, much to Clark's dismay. Lois though tells him that Steve's had a crush on him and is about to go tell him she's with Clark, but Clark stops her and tells her not to out of fear of exposing his secret identity. An upset Lois though tells him that no one knows they're together and asks if he's embarrassed of her. Clark tells her no, but she tells him to make their relationship public. But before he can say anything, Steve crashes the conversation and embarrasses Clark by knocking his coffee on his lap. Clark then returns to his desk when Cat Grant, the gossip columnist comes up to him and flirts with him and even asks him out, much to Lois's dismay. Clark though is uneasy by her flirting and tries to find an excuse to leave her. Steve then goes up to Lois and asks her out for coffee, which she accepts to make Clark jealous, much to his anger. A commercial to promote Lex Luthor's presidential campaign then airs on the TV. Perry then assigns Clark and Jimmy to cover a press conference that Lex made to announce his plans if he becomes president. Meanwhile, at the Happy-Go-Lucky Toy Company, inventor toymaker Winslow Schott is informed by his boss that the company's just been bought by Lex Luthor and he firing him along with a bunch of employees due to budget cuts and new robotic machines that produce toys at a faster rate. Winslow though packs up some of his toys and inventions and leaves. He tries to find a new job as a toymaker, but has no success. Winslow then returns to his apartment and is informed by his landlord that he's got 5 days to pay the rent or he'll have to leave. That night, Winslow sits in front of the TV and watches as another presidential campaign commercial for Lex Luthor comes on. An angry Winslow then destroys his TV and decides to take revenge on Luthor for costing him his job and decides to send him a "toy" for his success in the polls. At the press conference, Lex answers some questions for the reporters when suddenly, a huge toy robot appears and starts firing lasers and rockets at Lex and the crowd. Clark saves Jimmy from a missile and then leaves to change into Superman. Jimmy though spots Winslow in an alley, controlling the robot with a remote and runs after him to investigate. But once Jimmy has him cornered, Winslow threatens him with an exploding frisbee. Jimmy though cries out for help and once Superman takes out the robot, he rushes to Jimmy's aid and saves him from the frisbee. Superman then asks him who he is and Winslow replies, "Toyman" and then tosses a bouncing ball that explodes and releases knockout gas, allowing him to escape. Superman though uses his super breath to blow the gas away and save Jimmy. Jimmy thanks him for saving him and asks for a picture, which he accepts. Superman then flies off right as Det. Dan Turpin and Lt. Maggie Sawyer arrive to cover the situation, but a reporter catches the 2 together and instantly reports the next day that Jimmy is Superman's pal. At LexCorp, a furious Luthor fires his new bodyguard, Otis and is furious at being upstaged by Superman and demands his scientists to create a way to get rid of Superman. One of the scientists report that they managed to retrieve a hair sample that Superman left behind after the battle with the robot. Lex then orders them to use the sample to create a clone of Superman. Lex then returns to his office and is surprised to find his younger sister, Lena Luthor sitting at his desk. Lena's the CEO of the LexCorp division in Seattle and mockingly congratulates him for running for president. Lex though asks why she's here and Lena tells him that since he might become president, she asks him to sign over ownership of LexCorp to her, but Lex refuses and says that he's still gonna keep running the company, much to Lena's anger. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Superman visits his friend, Dr. Emil Hamilton and gives him some of the pieces of the toy robot he recovered and asks him to find out who made it and how it works and then deliver the evidence to Dan and Maggie to allow them to apprehend the criminal, which Emil accepts and starts working on it. Meanwhile, Lois returns to her apartment after her "date" with Steve and is surprised to find her younger sister, Lucy Lane, sitting at the couch. Lucy tells Lois that she came to visit her in Metropolis and the 2 start catching up. Lucy then asks her about her relationship with Clark, whom Lois told her about, but Lois tells her that Clark's afraid of making their relationship public. Lucy though advises her to take the initiative and make the first move. The next day, Lois takes Lucy to the Planet where she introduces her to Clark, Steve, Cat, Perry and the new journalist, Ron Troupe, who's currently working an article about Superman's new "pal", Jimmy. She then introduces her to Jimmy, who is instantly smitten and accidentally trips over a desk, making him look like a fool. Lucy though helps him up and then asks him about being Superman's pal. Jimmy invites to tell her about it over lunch sometime, which she accepts. Clark then tries to apologize to Lois, but is stopped by Cat, who flirts with him again. Clark though excuses himself and talks to Lois and is shocked when she finds out she actually went on her date with Steve so, to get back at her, he accepts Cat's offer to go on a date. Later, after the date, Clark walks her home where she kisses him goodnight, much to Clark's surprise. Clark then flies to Smallville where he visits his mom, Martha and asks her for advice on his relationship with Lois. Martha asks him what he's afraid of and Clark tells her he's scared of her getting hurt or killed because of his double life as Superman. She then asks Clark if Lois loves him, which he said she does. She then asks him if he loves her, which he says he does. Martha then encourages Clark to make things right with Lois by doing something to show her he loves her. At LexCorp, Lex's scientists finish creating and training the Superman clone, who looks and acts like Superman and is programmed with most of his memories. Lex smiles in delight and plans to use the clone to ruin Superman and destroy him. He then sends the clone out. The next day, "Superman" saves a woman from a burning building and helps the police catch an armed robber when he suddenly runs into Superman. Superman is confused as to what he is, but the clone claims to be Superman. Superman tries to talk to the clone, but the clone believes him to an imposter and attacks him. The 2 battle in the city. Dan and Maggie arrive to stop the criminal, but are confused as to which Superman is real. The clone tries to convince them he's Superman, but when they continue to act confused, the clone tosses a cop car at them. Superman though manages to save them and then takes on the clone. Suddenly, the clone's body starts to deteriorate and his skin starts to turn white. Superman then manages to knock the clone into the harbor and leaves. Lex though is furious when he finds out about this and orders his men to retrieve the clone, which they do and they take him back to the lab to study and find out that due to Kryptonian DNA being unstable, his body is starting to deteriorate as he becomes a deformed version of Superman that Lex calls, "Bizarro". The next day, at the Planet, Steve picks on Clark again until Ron stands up to him and calls him an obnoxious jerk, causing Steve to shove him. Perry then comes out and angrily yells at them and tells them to either learn to get along or they're fired. Suddenly, a huge toy airplane starts attacking LexCorp with Winslow flying it, but now calls himself Toyman and wears a Willy Wonka-esque costume. Clark leaves and changes into Superman and quickly flies after Toyman, leading to a dogfight between them. Toyman though manages to outmaneuver and outfly Superman, causing him to lead him to the docks, where Superman has his friend, Bibbo Bibbowski, a fisherman, destroys the airplane with a crane, allowing Superman to catch Toyman. Unknown to them, Kalibak watches Superman from the shadows and seems interested in Superman and decides to investigate more. Lena then watches on the news about Toyman's arrest and becomes interested in him. Later, she uses her power to bail Toyman out and offers to help him kill her brother so she can gain control of the company, which Toyman accepts and Lena offers to provide the resources for his gadgets. Emil then calls Superman and tells him that the toy robot was created by the Happy-Go-Lucky Toy Company, meaning that it's actually a toy, but just dangerously modified. Meanwhile, at a restaurant, Jimmy and Lucy are on a date when suddenly, Kalibak arrives and kidnaps Jimmy to lure Superman. Superman though arrives and saves Jimmy and tells him to get Lucy to safety. Superman then takes on Kalibak and their battle takes them through Metropolis. Superman tells Dan and Maggie to evacuate the area and then continues to take on Kalibak, who proves to be equal in strength to Superman. Their fight eventually leads to a field outside Metropolis where they continue to fight. Kalibak notes how interesting that a Kryptonian is on Earth, causing Superman to demand who he is. Kalibak though just tells him that he's from the planet Apokolips and warns him about what they plan on doing to Earth when suddenly, a portal opens up and Darkseid steps out. Darkseid then angrily berates his son for disobeying his orders by fighting Superman and severely beats him as a punishment. Superman demands Darkseid to tell him who they are and what's going on. Darkseid though just tells him that he'll know in due time and then blasts him with his Omega-Effect, which severely weakens him. Darkseid then takes Kalibak back through the portal to Apokolips. A weak Superman manages to get to Lois's apartment, where she treats his wounds and tends to him as he tries to tell her about what he faced. The 2 then talk and apologize for their recent behavior and Lois tells him that she know understand why he hasn't made their relationship public. The 2 then admit their love for each other and share a kiss and they even make love on the couch as Clark stays overnight to heal. The next day, Lois and Lucy's father, General Sam Lane arrives and is furious when he sees Clark and Lois together. Clark tries to introduce himself, but Sam just scowls at him, causing Clark to leave. Sam then confronts Lucy about going out with Jimmy and for almost getting killed, but Lucy tries to stand up to him and tell him that Jimmy's a good guy and Lois even vouches for him, but Sam refuses to listen and storms out of the apartment. Meanwhile, Superman flies to his Fortress of Solitude and asks the holograms of his parents about Apokolips. They tell him though that they don't have much info on the planet, only that it's a hellish planet ruled by a powerful dictator. Later, Superman visits Jimmy at the top of the Planet and accepts him as his pal. He then gives him a signal watch that he can use whenever he's in danger. Jimmy proudly accepts the gift as Superman flies off. At LexCorp, in the engineering lab, Lena visits Toyman, who's currently building a new weapon to kill Lex and she asks him how long until its finished. He tells her soon and assures her that it'll crush Luthor. At the bioengineering lab, Lex has his scientists continue to run tests to repair Bizarro. Bizarro though is confused by all of this and asks Lex who he is, but Lex angrily tells him that he's nothing but a weapon to be used by him, causing Bizarro to angrily attack Lex. But instead of killing him, Bizarro leaves to go find answers about who he is. Bizarro stops to think and remembers about the Fortress of Solitude and flies off towards it. At the Fortress, Superman looks through some of Brainiac's old data files to find any info on Apokolips when Bizarro arrives and is angry when he spots Superman, believing him to be bad. Superman tries to calm him down, but Bizarro attacks him, leading to a fight between the 2. The 2 though are evenly matched, so Superman heads to the weapons room and uses some weapons on Bizarro, but they have no effect. Superman then gets an idea and dons a lead suit as he tosses a chunk of kryptonite at Bizarro, but, much to Superman's shock, the kryptonite doesn't affect Bizarro. Bizarro then destroys the lead suit and uses the kryptonite against him, weakening him when suddenly, Bizarro breaks down and falls over. Superman gets the kryptonite away and gets Bizarro to a machine where he has his parents' holograms find out what's wrong with him. The 2 are shocked to discover that Bizarro is a clone of Superman and they determine that due to Kryptonian DNA being too unstable, his body is dissolving and deteriorating fast and that he'll die soon. Bizarro then asks Superman who he is, but Superman tells him that he's just an innocent victim in the war between him and Luthor. Bizarro then closes his eyes and dies. Superman then flies into space where he tosses Bizarro's remains into the sun. At Metropolis, Toyman rampages through the city in a giant toy dinosaur that quickly destroys the LexCorp building. Toyman then captures Lex and is about to kill him when Superman arrives and tries to save Lex, but Toyman reveals the dinosaur's energy core: kryptonite, which severely weakens Superman. General Lane then arrives with an army of tanks that fire on the dinosaur, but they have no effect. The dinosaur then destroys the tanks, but Superman uses the last of his strength to save General Lane. Bibbo notices the destruction in the city and hops in a bulldozer and rams into the dinosaur. During the fight, the dinosaur drops Lex, but is saved by Jimmy and Lucy. General Lane is injured though and is about to be crushed by the dinosaur. Jimmy is about to head down there, but Lucy stops him and tells him he could die. Jimmy though tells her it's worth it and then kisses her before leaving. Meanwhile, the dinosaur crushes the bulldozer, but Bibbo manages to hop out in time. Superman then gets a call from Professor Hamilton, who tells him that all of the Happy-Go-Lucky Toys have a button that shuts it down for safety reasons and reveals that the dino's button is on its back. Jimmy then manages to get General Lane to safety and heals his wound. General Lane, impressed by Jimmy's bravery, finally accepts he and Lucy's relationship. Superman then flies around to distract Toyman and to avoid the kryptonite before he rips a piece of the dinosaur out, which reveals a security button. Superman's about to push it when the dinosaur attacks him with his tail. Superman though rips it apart and pushes the button, defeating Toyman and shutting the dinosaur down. Later, Toyman is arrested by Dan and Maggie, who tries to rat out Lena Luthor, but Lena denies any claims and says that Toyman's psychotic. Lena then goes to see if Lex's ok, but Lex reveals to her that he knows she bailed Toyman out to kill him, but instead of being angry, he's proud of her for being ruthless and happily signs ownership of the company to her. At the Daily Planet, the staff all celebrate their newest edition, which includes Toyman's arrest and Lex Luthor's campaign for president. Jimmy and Lucy are now officially a couple. Then, Clark tells Lois that he's ready to prove to her how much he loves her. He then gets down on one knee, takes out a box containing a diamond ring made from an alien diamond and proposes to Lois in front of the staff, much to Steve and Cat's shock. Lois happily accepts and the 2 share a kiss as the staff cheers about their new relationship. On the roof, Superman sits by Lois and they hold hands as Lois wears the ring. Lois though tells him that they still have to tell Sam about their engagement, which isn't gonna be easy. Superman though tells her that he'll figure something out and then lifts Lois in a bridal carry and flies through the air. In a post-credits scene, 4 months later, a news reporter announces the result of the presidential election and reveals that Lex Luthor is now the new president. In his office, while his campaign party start cheering and celebrating, Lex sits in his office as he watches the new broadcast and evilly smiles to himself. He then contacts someone on his computer and tells them that everything's going according to plan. The mysterious person then tells Luthor that soon their plan to control the planet will be successful.